Love Sparks: Radio Meets Alarmarilda
by WeomMeow101
Summary: It's love at first sight for Radio. After meeting an alarm clock named Alarmarilda, their love escalates! Radio hasn't had this much fun in years!" Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Brave Little Toaster OC: Alarmarilda the Alarm Clock


Love Sparks: Radio Meets Alarmarilda

It was just another day at Rob's cabin. Baby Robby was snuggling with Blanky in the kitchen as Toaster prepared breakfast.

Ching!

"Breakfast is ready!" Toaster announced. The crispy, brown bread steamed with a mouthwatering scent.

Robby dropped Blanky and reached up for the toast as he drooled with delight. His chubby, baby hands took the crumby slice.

Just as Robby was about to take his first bite, Rob opened the front door, carrying a package.

"The Master is here," whispered the appliances. "Places, quick!"

Rob stepped into the house and wiped off his wet shoes. It was raining outside, and the cardboard box that he held in his hands was wet.

Radio, who was on the kitchen counter, peered at the label on the box.

'Alarm Pro. Your very own interactive alarm. With new HD effect!?' I wonder what it's name is?

Rob set the soggy box down on the cold floor and took out a box cutter to open it.

All the appliances "oohed" and "aahed".

Zing!

Rob unpacked the box and set the new alarm clock next to Radio.

It had a shiny, black coat, different sound buttons, an HD, number-displaying screen, and a small digital face on the side of the numbers.

After Rob left the room with the baby to change his diaper, the appliances gathered around the new addition.

"Who are you, Madame?" asked Radio politely. He was quite curious.

"My name is Alarmarilda," she replied. "I came from the Alarm Pro factory. It was cold there... And dark..."

"I bet it was..." Radio looked into her digital, red eyes. "You're beautiful..."

She raised an red eyebrow.

"-I mean t-technical!" He would have blushed slowly if he could.

The rest of the appliances were at a loss for words. Lampy opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. Toaster tried to tell a joke, but failed.

The silence was unbearable...

"So are you some sort of cutting edge appliance?" Kirby snorted.

"Yes. Yes I am," Alarmarilda replied with a boastful smile. She batted her eyes at the old fashioned boys surrounding her.

Toaster blushed. "You're very pretty. Welcome to our Master's house, Alarmarilda!"

"Please. Call me 'Rill'," she said as four little stubs popped out from under her. "I'm sure your wondering what these are?" She looked towards the bottom of her.

"Those must be your feet," Radio guessed. He still stared at her.

She smiled. "Yes. Retractible feet. I'm so cutting edge, aren't I?" Alarmarilda spoke not in a snotty manner, but in a polite one.

"If your so high tech, aren't we gonna want more of you?"

Everyone turned to look at the outspoken radio, and he turned away in embarrassment.

Alarmarilda giggled. "Embarrassed, are you?" she asked as she and the appliances teased Radio.

His antenna drooped low. The normally fast-talking radio had been silenced.

...

That night, Radio and Alarmarilda had been set on the nightstand in the Master and Mistress' bedroom.

Radio stood tiredly still, his embarrassment sticking from earlier that day. Despite his embarrassment, the Romance Station played from his speaker.

"Join the romance. Do the fun dance. By the sun dance. Join the romance. I take a glance and lean in to kiss you... Boo..."

Alarmarilda's feet popped out from under her with a "Ching!". She comforted Radio and smacked a digital kiss on his forehead.

"Rill, I..." Radio would have blinked in surprise if he had eyes, for Alarmarilda had just kissed him! -On the forehead, but it was still a kiss!

Radio smirked in his head. Time to turn the romance up a notch.

"The sexy lady walked down the street. She slung her locks at everyone she meet. Her face was sculpted. Her soft, polished feet. I kissed that lady. It was our little greet. Oh..."

Radio stroked Alarmarilda's shimmering back with his antenna. "Rill, you are worth far more to me then even my antenna..."

She blushed with pleasure. Although she and Radio had just met, something romantic was bubbling inside of them.

Radio climbed onto Alarmarilda's back and gave her a news report about himself. "We're back with the latest romance. Radio is attempted to mount- I mean climb Mount Rill."

Alarmarilda could see where this was going, and she was ready.

"Using his 'spare cord', or should I say 'hiking stick', he will attempt to stab Mount Rill..."

Radio's "spare cord" was hidden, but it soon peaked out from his lower half.

"All this charming radio needs to do is enter the mountain's cave with his hiking stick."

Alarmarilda was sweating with pleasure. Her outlet was ready...

"-And Radio has entered Mount.. Alarma...ril... gaah..."

The electric pleasure flew throughout Radio's body. He began panting through his speaker as "Sexy Lady" still played.

Alarmarilda felt the sharp thrusts in her outlet and electricity flew all around her.

"Th-This is the best... t-t-time I've had in years!" Radio said between gasps.

The noise and commotion disturbed the appliances. When they snuck into the bedroom, they were shocked.

"He's killing Alarmarilda!" Lampy whispered hoarsely.

"N-N-No... he's not..." Toaster was overcome with embarrassment.

"What's he doing?" Blanky asked with sheer curiosity.

"He's..." But Toaster turned away from Blanky and instead told Kirby and Lampy.

They gagged... And blushed... And decided to leave the room.

Toaster stayed. He watched the sight. The sight of love. The sight of making love. Two appliances becoming one. Toaster just couldn't comprehend that Radio of all appliances was getting it on. And with an alarm clock!

"Incoming! Mount Rill is gonna erupt with one massive snow slide!" Radio shouted.

Just as Alarmarilda was about to "erupt", a number displayed on her screen:

"34"


End file.
